Doom Crystals
by MajesticBurn
Summary: G1 Jazz centered, His "dead" B-partner reurns along w a being called Freak, and both are out for revenge, and does she still love Jazz? REVEIW PLZ!Chapter 3's up.
1. Old friends

Doom Crystals

Old friends

It was an average day at Autobot base, Sideswipe and Sunsreeker were arm wrestling, nether winning, Prowl was checking Teletran's sky-spy activity, and Optimus Prime, well, he was unaccounted for. Jazz and Blaster argued over who was louder, and the smaller bot's like Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were learning games like hockey (yes hockey) from Spike. Suddenly, a message was received from Cybertron.

"PRIME! THEIR'S AN INCOMMING MESSAGE FROM **CYBERTRON!**" Prowl shouted in hopes that Optimus would hear him over the racket.

"What!" from how quickly he showed up you would've though he had been standing behind the doorway awaiting his cue, "Put it onscreen! NOW!" The loud noise from Blaster and Jazz had annoyed him to the boiling point, both mech's immediately ceased making noise, and everyone was suddenly brought to a hush.

A pink femme appeared on the screen, her optics looked exhausted and by her posture you could tell she was overworked, Prime immediately recognized her, "…Eleta-1?"

"Hello Optimus. Good to see you again."

"Wh-…"

"I don't have time to explain, we gained a few new members since we last saw you, but our new base was discovered, now only eight of us haven't been captured. As much as I hate to admit it, we need help to save them."

"Perhaps…" Optimus was obviously being cautious at his choice in wording, "…It would be best if you and your team came to earth, we could think of a plan to rescue the others then, plus your team would be safer here."

"I suppose that may work but… it may fully surrender Cybertron to the Decepticons."

"If memory serves, you are not the only survivors on Cybertron, perhaps-…" This lead to a long dull debate that Prime eventually won, and the femmes left for Earth.

-

At arriving, Optimus had insisted on being their escort to Autobot base. Those in the team were: Eleta-1, Cromia, Moonracer, Fierstar, Helute-23, Bluejay, and Shadows. Shadows instinctively stood upside-down; the mech was clearly uncomfortable on the ground. Suddenly Bumblebee noticed that only seven members were present, "Hey! I thought there were eight of you!"

"There are." said a feminine voice from behind him, he turned around to see a black and yellow striped femme with four wings outstretched behind her; she was about the same height as him, "Hi Bumblebee!" She said happily, causing him to fall in surprise.

"Who're you?"

"You probably don't recognize me. It's me! Bluebird! But, because of… obvious changes I'm now called Queenbee."

Chuckling, Cliffjumper whispered, "Maybe we should re-name him Drone."

"HEY!"

"What in the universe is-…?" Perceptor asked wile entering the room, "…Helute-23? I-is that you?"

"Hi big brother." She whispered sheepishly.

Jazz turned and left the room without a word, His face showed disappointment, and pain. He entered his quarters and sat down, muttering about his stupidity, "Man, this isn't good, I know they were captured by the Decep's, but… why can't I just accept that they all died? Boomer… BeatBop… Rendition… Karma… Revolution… Mixist….. My bonding partner Jizz….. My baby sister Razz… all… gone… They've been gone since before I left Cybertron… Primus I miss them…I would give anything to have them back…"

He probably would've stayed sulking all day, but the Decepticons attacked, so he had to go to battle. The battle seemed normal enough at first, then Megatron brought out a bright red jewel, fire burst from the gem, causing several Autobots who were close to him serious damage.

Then a gush of water doused the flames, and Megatron was immediately taken aback, "Who DARES to defy my power!" He screamed to the air.

"I do." A calm feminine voice said from a cliff above them. There stood a femme with rather skimpy armor, a black mask that covered the back of her head and most of her face, and cold, grey, piercing optics, "But I don't have time to deal with you. I came to get the whereabouts of Shockwave."

"Why?"

"_You_ wouldn't understand, he destroyed my friends in front of my eyes, killed my main gurl Jizz 'cuz she knew too much. He killed the youngest prisoner first… poor little Razz, she was such a sweet girl. Jizz swore all Decepticons and Autobots should die for the painful war they created. I am here to kill her killer, and his master. You have only one doom Crystal, I have ten."

Jazz had fallen to the ground in tears, his fears confirmed. Prowl ran to his side, "Jazz! Are you alright!"

"Razz was my baby sister… Jizz was my bonding… my bonding…"

"Oh man… I'm so…"

The femme suddenly noticed them, when she saw Jazz her eyes seemed to light up a bit, "Jazz…"

The Decepticons fled, not wishing to fight a battle that couldn't be won. The femme disappeared, giving so sign she had ever really been there. Optimus turned to the blubbering Autobot; he had heard everything, "Jazz? If you want to take it easy for a few days…"

"Nah." He muttered through the tears, "No use mourning over what happened eons ago…"

"Don't be so sure I'm gone." A light, gleeful female voice chirped behind them, the femme had bright blue 'hair', a pink-and-blue visor similar to Jazz's, pink-and-blue armor that covered almost all of her, a delicate frame, and soft smile.

At seeing her Jazz leapt to his feet, and for a long time just stared at her, "J-J-J-Jizz! Is… is it really you…?"

"Well… if you're dreaming I'd better not look like Karma or BeatBop!" Her voice was light and reassuring."

"Bu-but… that freak said you were dead!"

"She thought I was dead, but not quite, but I don't remember how I survived; I guess I've blocked it out…"

"You don't need to remember it." Optimus growled, "Let's go home."

"I'm no longed an Autobot. I don't wish to fight any longer-…"

"You don't need to."

-

Jazz insisted she be in his quarters, and after much argument, she agreed. That night Jazz checked her every few moments to be sure she was comfortable, "For Primus' sakes Jazz! Go to sleep!"

"I'm just concerned. I still love you." For a long time nether spoke, then Jazz decided to ask a burning question, "Why are you wearing a visor?"

"Well why are you!" She shot back angrily.

"Jizz… your eyes are beautiful, why hide them?"

"They aren't beautiful anymore. They've been scared, and now make me look emotionless."

"Jizz… I still love you; please tell me what is bothering you. I don't want to gain you back… just to lose your heart, and, inadvertently, lose you again."

She stood up and walked over to him, his face showed how much he hoped she was going to embrace him, he had put his bonding bracelet back on to prove he still cared, "Jazz."

"Yes Jizz?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She reached over and snapped his bonding bracelet. And at his gaping face she pulled her bracelet off, placing it in his hand, "This isn't going to work out. Good-bye… my Ex-bonding-partner."

"Jizz! WAIT! Please! We can work this out!"

"No… we can't. I'm leaving. I hope we never see each other again." She stood up, began to leave the room when she stopped, reached into a sub-space pocket, and pulled out a gleaming silver Crystal, "You now have power of wind, it might help the Autobot cause." She tossed the Crystal on his re-charge birth.

His face was filled with tears as she opened the door, "Please don't do this… I love you…"

She paused in the doorway, and then turned, "I still love you too, but we cannot be. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Please…" his voice was muffled and soft.

"Good-bye… Jazz… I truly am sorry." She left without another word; she passed Prowl in the control room and ignored the questioning look on his face. She walked thru the door, wondering what she was going to do next.

After his shift Prowl went to check on Jazz. The door was still open, and Jazz was still sitting on the bed dumb-struck, "Jazz! What happened pal?" He said nothing, but opened his hand to reveal the shattered and the returned bracelets. He gaped for a long time, "Oh man… she couldn't… no one in their right mind would just give up like that!"

"She followed procedure perfectly; she broke my bracelet and gave hers to me. We are officially, as the humans would say, divorced…" He let out a sob and rested his head in his hands, "She said that she still loves me but… She said she was sorry, yeah right. If she were sorry or really loved me she wouldn't have left..." He suddenly picked up the Crystal she left, "… I don't know why she left me one of these; I didn't even know she had one… She said it was of air…"

"Jazz… do you want me to help you?"

"No man. Just tell Prime I'm sick or somthin'. The last thing I need is pity from someone with a perfect relationship with their partner!"

"Okay then. Just… don't feel too badly about all this man."

"Trust me I don't. She was obviously just play'n me man."

"I don't know… she seemed happy to see you alive and well-"

"SHUT THE _SLAG_ UP PROWL! You have no right to tell me anything about her! You've never believed you were in love!" Jazz had leapt to his feet, shaking in fury and tears poring down from his visor.

For a moment, Prowl simply sat silently, but then whispered, "Not true Jazz. I was in love once too, but after she died in the early days of the war… I didn't really allow myself to fall in love again. After all, true love shouldn't be betrayed. I've always felt like if I fall in love I'll be back-stabbing her… " Their optics met, both feeling sympathy for the other, "Jazz, she really loves you. But like you she's got duty's that come first-"

"She's not an Autobot anymore. What duty would she have to do!"

"Well… she said your sister was killed… perhaps she's let trivial instincts become her reason…"

"Revenge then. You might be right… she could want vengeance but… I don't know…"

"I hear you Jazz. Try to get some re-charge in buddy."

"Thanks Prowl… 'Night…"

To be continued… Maybe.

Okay people, tell me what you think about this. sniff-sniff Poor Jazz… Eh, life goes on right? Reviewies Pleasies!


	2. Because you killed me

* * *

Okay, I kinda messed up with the lines but all well, I've decided to take a page from other books and chit-chat with the characters between chapters.

Jizz- I have some in-put.

Go ahead, what is it?

Jizz- Why'd you make me hurt Jazz like that!

I'm the auther, I can do what I want. Pluse, you already know why.

Jizz- Yeah but whyshould he get hurt because of that! Why couldn't I've just told him?

You're going to tell him in this chapter.

Jizz- Thank you.

Prowl- I have some input too.

Ops, look at the time- we should get the story started.

Prowl(yelling)- What about my oppinion!

Hum... nope, sorry. Doesn't matter.

Prowl- WHAT!

Here's the story people, and I'm so sorry Prowl's an incompetent idiot.

Prowl- HEY! Don't you dare MajesticBurn! Dont you-" (is abbruptly cut off and story begins)

* * *

Doom Crystals

"Because you killed me"

Freak glanced down on the battle field below her, looking for clues to help her find Shockwave. She thoroughly examined the area. Suddenly, she crushed a stone she had been examining in her hand, and said, "He will pay for what he did, no matter the cost. Even Primacron couldn't save him once I get my hands on him. I'll destroy his spark with my bare hands if I must. I'm going to get my revenge."

At Decepticon headquarters, Megatron ordered Shockwave come to earth, he needed to know the situation, and he now needed an expert on the Doom Crystals, sure, he knew that they were made by their Decepticon ancestors, but he failed to gain the extensive knowledge he needed about them. He wanted to know how many there were, what powers each possessed, and how to stop them.

Prowl kept his word to Jazz and said nothing of what happened. Even after Optimus brigaded him with questions about what was wrong with Jazz.

"He hasn't left his room in a week; he refuses to talk to anyone. And we don't know where Jizz is ether. Prowl, if you know what's wrong with him, you'd say so right?"

"Sorry sir, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone why he's upset."

All the same, Optimus sent Ratchet to see if there was something physically wrong with him, all that was found was that he hadn't been taking in enough energon.

"Jazz, you need to start taking in more energon to prevent damage to your systems." Prime said to him softly and gently.

"Slag you! You are a fucking… sonova… Primus forsaken… bitchie whore!"

"**Jazz**! What in the name of Primus is _wrong_ with you!"

Jazz ignored him, storming back into his quarters; slamming the door behind him, and code locking it. Eleta placed her hand on Prime's shoulder.

"It must've been horrible. I heard some of it; poor kid."

"What do you mean Eleta?"

She pondered a moment, "Jizz broke his bonding bracelet."

His optics widened, "She disbonded with him? But…"

"I know Prime. I thought they were really in love too. Give him his space. He'll talk to us when he's ready."

Jazz never did speakof it again, but he did returned to duty a few days later. Nether Freak or Jizz had been seen since that night. He was called to a few quick skirmishes, but never anything major. He refused to talk about anything but music.

Blaster suddenly shouted at him one day, "Give it up man! You need to talk to someone about your disbonding, and it might as well be me!"

"Who told you! I'm going to kill Prowl! That sonova bitch!"

"No Jazz! Eleta overheard your and Jizz's breakup! She told everyone."

"Damn it! Can't anyone get a lick of privacy in this Primus forsaken base!"

"Come on Jazz! Just talk about it with me!"

"The only thing I'm going to talk about is music!" The argument was interrupted by the alarm. Both decided to go to the battle.

This time, Shockwave entered the battle, and Megatron was using the fire Crystal quite thoroughly. Jazz had left his Crystal in his room. The Autobots were losing, and the battle raged. Finally, a spout of water drenched the Crystal, rendering it useless.

"Ah Freak, we were wondering when you'd arrive." Shockwave mused. Freak took a shot at him with the Crystal of thunder, missing her target and hitting Jazz.

"Jazz!" She shouted in surprise. She had stopped moving, she needed to know he was alright. However that left her susceptible to attack. Shockwave shot her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Who's behind the mask?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"None of your business, I'm a Stebote now."

"A what?"

"A daughter of Pheonet, she is the sister of Primus. Our leader is Kamatia, is one of the few of us who was always a Stebote. Most of us used to be Autobots whom were killed in the wars. Those who always have been have ghost-like properties, the rest of us were merely granted special powers when Pheonet saved us. We were once allied with the Autobots, however they destroyed our trust."

"And what does that mean? That you fight both sides out of guilt because of those who saved your life?"

"No. You will never understand unless our enemies make you one of them. The Stotes are phantom creatures. Their leader Shika is pure evil, and she is allied with many Decepticons. Don't worry Shockwave, dying doesn't hurt that badly."

"How would you know? And who are you!" Shockwave shot at her, she disappeared, "A fugitive? A Freak?" when no answer came, he decided to try one more time, "If you have no identity, then why keep it a secret?"

She appeared behind him, "I died once, because you killed me!" She shouted, stabbing him through the abdomen with a spear-like weapon, "I was one or the Autobots you killed on Beta-10, my name is Jizz." She whispered in his audio.

"What! Is that really who's behind that mask! We'll just have to see once I kill you again!" The spear didn't seem to be harming him.

"Don't count on it."

He spun around and before she could react, he shot her in the abdomen, causing her to fall backwards, clutching her 'stomach'. If he didn't have a battle-mask, he'd have smiled, "It's over."

She stopped moving for a moment then smiled, "Not just yet. Its overtime." She pulled out a white-yellow Crystal, "Crystal of Acid!" She engulfed both of them in a whirlwind of yellow acid, she wasn't strong enough use a powerful, destructive acid, but she could cause him a good deal of damage, but also badly injuring her.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron ordered. All of them obeyed.

Jazz was able to move again, he looked over to the injured creature that was able to both save him, and destroy him. Out of the blue, a smaller femme appeared, she touched Freak, and her injuries disappeared, she was healed.

Freak pointed the child toward Jazz, "He's been injured at my mistake." He heard her say.

Both approached, one of the first things he noticed about the slightly smaller one was that her eyes were also grey. But when she got closer he realized who she was, "Razz!" He shouted in confusion.

She ran to him and hugged him, "Big brother! We thought you were gone forever!" she squealed wile healing him.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Jizz, of course! When Pheonet saved us from the eternal dark place, she was so sad, she thought you died too. A short wile ago she left to find you. I followed her here." She turned to Freak, "Right?"

"Right…" Her voice was uneasy and nervous.

"But… how does Freak fit into all this?"

Freak let out a light laugh, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet Jazz. I'm sorry about the other night."

He gaped at her for a short time, "Jizz? Is-is that really you?"

"Yeah, now you know why I left." She gently took off her mask, her 'hair' floated gently down around her shoulders, and her grey eyes truly revealed, proving who she was.

"Jizz! It is you! Huh. Why did you say your eyes are now ugly? I still think they're like you… gorgeous."

She blushed slightly, but recovered quickly and continued. "I just wanted to know you were alright… and I also still need to get one little thing… my revenge."

"Jizz! The first rule is never to seek personal revenge!" Razz scolded.

"I know, but I cannot allow him to harm any other bots the way he did to us. By the time Pheonet found us… the others were to far gone to save. Revenge doesn't make the pain go away, but it will put my mind at ease."

"Jizz please…" Jazz had grabbed her hand, "Don't leave again."

"I promise Jazz, I'll be back. And make no mistake… I _do _still love you." He suddenly forgot the other Autobots around him; he grabbed her hand and held it tight. Not speaking, and not moving, but by the look on her face... she clearly got whatever message he was sending, "Jazz… I-I… I have to go. If I don't stop him… who will?"

"Say what you want, you're still an Autobot, and the Autobots are the one who'll stop him… with or without your help."

Even though his visor was on, she could sense his optics narrow. She had never known him to be so firm about anything. Her voice became low and timid, "I wish I could say I'm still an Autobot, but only Pheonet can make me an Autobot again, and she is disguised as a planet somewhere amongst the stars. It could take eons to find her…"

He kept a firm hold on her wrist, but pulled up his free hand to stroke her face, "You're still the same Jizz to me. No matter what happens… you'll always be that bright, perky femme across the street that I fell in love with. I hope I'm always the same Jazz to you."

Her optics welled up in tears, she could no longer hold back the urge she had had since she had first seen him on earth, "Oh Jazz!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "I'm so-so-sooooooo sorry! I shouldn't have hurt you like that! I shouldn't have said the horrible things I said! I shouldn't have-"

"Calm down Jizzie-poo, as the humans say, it's water under the bridge, it's over, and all is forgotten." He said to her soothingly, gently stroking her back.

Razz decided to interrupt because of the uncomfortable faces staring at the scene, "Um… maybe you two should be all mushy later… like… when you're alone?"

An uncomfortable laugh bubbled from both of them, and they left their embrace. Jazz was suddenly made aware of how revealing Jizz's outfit was, and half stood in front of her. Seeing this made Jizz giggled, "Um… may I go get my _good_ armor before we go?" She said uncomfortably.

Optimus shook his head wile chuckling, "We'll meet you at the base. We _can_ trust you will return right Jizz?"

She looked at Jazz, and smiled, then turning back to Prime nodded, "And what? Abandon all you loonies? Now why would I give up the main source of humor I know of?"

"Funny. Now get going."

As soon as she was out of sight Sunstreaker and Sideswipe burst out laughing, "Aw man Jazz… we never knew you were such a sucker, I mean come on… she obviously didn't want to come back." Sideswipe's face grew serious, "The only reason she's coming back is because you're guilt-trippin' her into it."

Razz grabbed her brother's arm to keep him from punching Sideswipe dead in the faceplate, and Blaster grabbed his other arm, but they couldn't stop him from shouting, "Shut the slag up you stupid, little, son of a Bitch!"

"Jazz!" Razz scolded her brother to no avail, "Watch your language and your temper! Didn't you always tell me when I was little never to swear? And didn't you punish me whenever I did if mom wasn't around? Speaking of mom, how'd you think she'd react to you cursing! HUH!"

He froze, then let a small smile appear across his face, "Sorry sis, I've kinda been losing control recently…"

She kicked him, he reeled back and grabbed his leg, but said nothing; he knew she was right. But she wanted her point made clear, "Well gain some control. Jizz has obvious control issues now too, and if one of ya doesn't gain control soon the two of you will be a walking time bomb! And she definitely won't be able to gain control herself! She needs help! So shape up!"

He nodded in silence, then Optimus interrupted, "Common everyone, time to go home."

Blaster whispered to Jazz, "Is she always this destructive?"

Jazz nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah, she and ol' Ratchet are gonna get along oh so well." The two chuckled amongst themselves as they transformed and headed back to base. Things were definitely going to get interesting between Ratchet and Razz, on the one hand she now had the power of healing, and that would make Ratchet's job easier, but Razz could also be quite a destructive force when she wanted to be, and that would make Ratchet's job more difficult.

"What's so funny!" Razz shouted.

"Oh nothing Sissy; nothing at all."

"Uh-huh… you also said that when Grandma was coming… you gave _me_ no time to escape! _You_ got away though! You stupid… Stupid-head!"

"Jazz! I never knew you'd submit your little sister to grandma-torture." Blaster taunted.

"Shut-it Casanova."

"What's a Casanova?"

"I'll explain later Razz."

To be continued…

Here's a friendly reminder, Review please.


	3. Jazz has a secret too

Hello everyone! I finally finished chapter 3, and now it's Jazz's turn to hide something. pluse; the captured autobots are A-Okay! problem is that Jazz and Jizz are on the rocks again, and will he be able to save her?

Jizz: Why can't you authers leave well enough alone?

Because that's no fun! Now; let us begin!

* * *

Doom Crystals

Jazz has a secret too

Jizz kept her word and returned to base, she also started wearing her visor constantly. Jazz apologized to everyone he'd cursed at; realizing that he'd crossed the line. He claimed that it was the temporary break-up with Jizz and the built up anxiety about her safety that had caused him to lose control.

Jizz however was not satisfied with the explanation; she snuck up on Jazz three times within twenty minutes of her arrival, each time pestering, "What's wrong Jazzy-wazzy?" She would say as she jumped on his back.

Most of the time he just shrugged her off and went back to work, but even he has his limits, "For Primus' sake Jizz! Will you go bother someone else? Like… I don't know! Prowl or somebody!"

"But Prowl's no fun! He just growls and yells at people! Besides, I _know_ something's bothering you… and it isn't me!" She chirped.

He muttered something under his breath and knocked her off him, "Leave me alone, I have work to do!"

She moved so she was in front of him, "Tell me what's wrong. Now." Her voice was firm and demanding.

"Go away Jizz."

"That's it!" She shouted in frustration, she reached up and grabbed his visor, but before she could pull away, he grabbed her wrist and held it firm, "What the- let-go Jazz!" she tried to pull away but he held firm.

"Not until you let go of my visor." She put her foot on his leg and tried to pull away; he held firm. So she put her other foot on his other leg and tried again, she was growling and yelling when he muttered, "You _do _realize that if I did let go you would go crashing to the floor?"

"Yeah but I'd still win. I have a glorious grip on your visor."

He grinned, "…But not for long Jizzy-Frizzy." He used his free hand to tickle her.

She released her grip and fell to the ground laughing, "NOT FAIR!"

"Whatever, now go away; I have a lot of work to do!"

Her optics filled with tears, "What's wrong with you! What happened to the Jazz I fell in love with?"

His jaw was clenched tight before he muttered, "He died the day you and Razz disappeared." He growled. Every Autobot in the base turned to him, gaping at the unusual behavior. Whereas Jizz ran toward the base exit in tears; Queenbee flying after her.

Jizz suddenly stopped short, causing Queenbee to bump into her. She turned back to look at Jazz, she had felt something, like genuine sorrow coming from him. The only problem was that only Stebotes could have such powers. She began swearing at him in the language that came with being a Stebote. She also said (in that language), "What's wrong with you! I love you and I want to help! Please Jazz!"

Razz was gaping at her cursing, and gaped even wider when Jazz replied, "Swearing won't do you any good now."

"How'd you know what I was saying!"

"Your tone; you only ever use that tone when you're cursing."

"For your sake Jazz, I hope you're telling the truth." Jizz pulled off her visor, her grey optics glimmering, "And I hope your eyes are really blue."

She stormed off, tossing her visor to the ground as she left. Helute-23 tenderly picked it up, she turned to Razz, "Here, she might want it back one day."

"Where could she be going?" Razz whispered.

Jazz muttered something to himself before going to his room, he knew _exactly_ what she was going to do, but saying something about it would reveal his secret.

He looked skyward, "She's going to save the others…"

* * *

Jizz put on her skimpy black outfit and ran toward the ocean. She could feel the captured Autobots in the under-sea Decepticon base. And she also felt a child-spark that was captured as well. Either one of the captured femmes was pregnant, or the Decepticons had captured an Autobot-child. She cursed the ocean's vast size as she plunged into it, the cold, salty water stinging at her systems.

"How could he?" She wondered aloud, apparently searching for an answer from the fish, "He should have told me… I'd have helped him… but he still doesn't believe what happened to him… Oh Jazz!" Tears pored from her optics unseen, but she knew they were there.

As she approached Decepticon base, she reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out the Ice, and Radioactive/Explosive Crystals. She sighed deeply, "Forces above help me; I'm going to save them if it kills me. But once they're out… they're on their own."

She swam up to the wall where she sensed the captives. She froze the wall and prepared to crumble it.

* * *

Jazz prepared for a battle, he knew she was going to solve more problems than she fixed, but he at least had to help her. He heard a tap, at the door, where he'd have once rushed over to greet his visitor and act surprised at who they were and what they wanted, he simply hissed, "Go away Blaster."

"Jazz-man! We gotta talk."

"I'm done talking." He was about to leave when he saw it on his 'nightstand'; a swirling, clear-grey Crystal with powers over wind. It was the last item given to him, by her, in a heart-felt manner. He bit his lip-component and grabbed it, hiding it with his weapons in a sub-space pocket.

He finally opened the door, walking right passed a stunned Blaster, "Yo-man! Don't gimmie the cold shoulder; let me help ya get-back your composure!"

"I don't need help with nothin' Blaster. I'm the one who needs ta do da helpin'."

* * *

The turquoise femme counted again out of pure boredom; three femmes (besides herself), two mechs, and one little-girl-bot. not good odds even if they found a way out of their cell. Wrench had fixed the worst of their injuries, she wasn't much of a mechanic herself but her lost bonding partner was an expert mechanic, and often stressed over nothing, her soot-grey armor looked blackened and cracked

Monolia (a dark & light green femme) and her twin Miya (a purple & orange femme) (if you have seen "The search for Alfa Trion" you know who I'm talking about), sat gloomy and depressed, thinking of nothing but escape, not caring about anything but.

The mechs were Subroutine, a green and orange Autobot, and Sudation, a purple and blue Autobot; they were half brothers as far as she could tell. And when they weren't fighting, they were coming up with escape plans.

Whirl-wind as she'd named herself was a small, baby-blue femme who wasn't more than one hundred years old. She was sleeping soundly despite her lack of energon; the Decepticons had been starving them all.

Suddenly, and explosion ripped open the walls of their cage, water pored in, and a Femme swam in and began pushing them all out one by one as she shouted, "Swim east about fifteen miles and you'll find land; a short distance from that is Autobot headquarters!"

For the first time she got a good look at the femme, her armor was skimpy and black, as was the mask covering her face. But the voice was so familiar she just knew, "Jizz! Jizz that's you isn't it! You have to come too!"

"No Harmony-Melody. I cannot. I am no Autobot. But you are." She looked up as the door behind her opened and to Decepticons ran to nab her, "Take care old friend."

"Jizz! Don't be stupid! Please!"

"It's too late. Tell Jazz I'm sorry." was all she could say before she was captured.

* * *

Jazz finally made it to the shore, he saw several worn-out Autobots crawling onto the shore. He knew she had done it. He ran down to them, "Are you all alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Jizz."

"Jizz, what-what happened to her?"

"After she got us out she was captured by Decepticons."

For a moment Jazz was frozen by Harmony-Melody's words, and then whispered, "This is my fault…"

Harmony looked at him for a moment before saying, "Jazz, she said she's sorry about something…"

He shook his head, "She was probably just sorry she didn't save you sooner Harmony. I'll call Blaster and the others so they can help get ya back to base for a re-charge." he half-chuckled, "And a good screamin' at by Ratchet."

"Ratchet's… alive?" Wrench gaped as Jazz turned on his systems.

"Yeah, he is." he turned back to the communicator, "Jazz to Autobot headquarters, do you read me?"

Prowl's crackled voice came through the intercom, "Read you loud and clear Jazz, what is the problem?"

"Jizz released the captives, but they're at the bottom of the charts for energy."

There was a moment of silence before he answered, "We'll be there in a nano-click, just hold on."

* * *

Once back at base, everyone noticed an even darker energy level coming from Jazz. And after a long wile, Razz finally piped up the courage to ask, "Jazz? If Jizz saved them… where is she?"

He quickly turned away from her, then, after a long moment, whispered, "She was captured wile saving them. They've probably already destroyed her…"

"Jazz! I'm sooooooo sorry! I-I mean…" Razz clutched the visor Jizz had thrown to the floor.

Out of the blue he said, "Do your kind's powers work more strongly when your optics aren't covered?"

"Yes…" she was suddenly nervous, "Why?"

"I have to save her; it's my fault she's in this mess in the first place!"

Suddenly the alarm sounded, "Sorry bro, you have to plan on the go!"

"Don't do that."

* * *

Once on the battlefield, Megatron laughed like the moron he is, Optimus finally shouted, "What, pray-tell, is so funny Megatron?"

His smirk grew, "I have a new pawn in this game. Say hello to my newest, _loyal_ Decepticon; Jizz."

"What!" Jazz, Blaster, Harmony-Melody, and Razz all shouted at once.

But it was indeed true, Jizz came out from behind the Decepticon army, mask gone, and eyes stone-cold, "Go on Jizz; show them the power of the Crystals…"

She pulled out a Sapphire-blue one, "Submissive surge!" An unfathomable burst of water flew from the Crystal and knocked every Autobot to the ground, she then pulled out a brown one, "Earthquaker!"

A sharp rock stabbed Jazz through his abdominals, and then hurtled him toward the sky, stopping about 300 meters in the Air; Jazz squired on top. His sister screamed after him, "NO! JAZZ!" she ran toward the tower of rock, but a metal shield rose around it, caused by a silver Crystal, "Jizz please! I have to help him!"

Jazz (unrenowned to them) pulled off his visor to reveal a scar running from above his right optic, to the bottom of his left. It also showed his own grey eyes. He focused all his energy to making a connection with Jizz, if he could just gain access to her emotions, even for a moment, she could be freed… he hoped.

To be continued…

So sad... please review and tell me what should happen.


End file.
